Sleepovers are Gay
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Kenny stays over at Kyle's for the night while his parents are out. But when feelings become evident, one thing leads to another. Aged them to be teenagers  Like, late teens more so  K2 Smut


**Sleepovers are Gay**

"Thanks for letting me crash here, Kyle," Kenny said, tossing the pillow provided by the Broflovskis onto the ground by a nice fleece blanket, "I can't remember the last time we've really had a sleepover."

It was true, somewhere as the boys grew up and crossed from elementary to middle and then all the way to high school, sleepiness happened less and less often. And, for Kenny and Kyle, it was a slightly awkward one. Why? They liked each other, and not in the way Kyle's parents thought when the Jewish boy was convincing his parents it was okay.

The Broflovskis agreed that it would be an okay arrangement, and were a bit happy that Kyle would have help looking after Ike while they were at a party, not scheduled to be home until lord knew when.

But, with a house without parents, it was a little _risqué_ considering the behaviour of hormonal teenage boys; and especially ones like Kenny.

"No problem," Kyle smiled, stretching in his bed a bit before settling down, his green cap still on, sloppily covering most of his curly red hair, "Ike's asleep, right?"

Kenny nodded, in just an old white t-shirt and boxers, not wearing his bright orange parka and letting his full head of blond and his face be seen by the world. "He went to sleep a damn hour ago, Kyle, stop worrying. Your parents'll be back by morning and we did just fine managing the little guy," Ike was just ten after all, and he was highly mature for his age, "Don't get your panties in a bunch and get some sleep."

Kyle sighed, looking over at the blond with dimly lowing emerald eyes. Kenny _did_ have a point; but that wasn't going to stop Kyle from being at least a little concerned.

"Fine..." The redhead said, reaching for the chord to shut off the lamp on the bed-stand as he rubbed his eye sleepily, "Night..."

"Night," Kenny smirked, flopping onto the meagre resting spot he had on the floor, on top of the fuzzy Terrance and Phillip blanket and resting his head on the soft pillow.

The lamp clicked as Kyle pulled the chord, the light bulb turning off in a flash, leaving the room lit by just the glowing moon outside Kyle's window as it radiated down from its position above the darkened indigo mountains and shined upon Kyle's bed.

The Jewish boy shut his eyes, settling in the blankets, wrapped in warmth as he got settled, starting to calm down some to try and get a little rest.

Kenny, meanwhile, had his sapphire eyes locked on the boy on the bed, looking at how the moonbeams bounced off of him and seemed to accent all of his features. He looked so still... So peaceful... So _perfect_.

It was no wonder Kenny liked him, looking at him resting in the moonlight only seemed to reaffirm his desire for the boy who'd been his best friend for almost as long as he could remember.

_Desire..._ There were a few things he desired when it came to Kyle, not all of them exactly 'appropriate' or something for the parents to overhear. If he thought girls in Playboy make for a good night then having something like that with Kyle...

"Hmm..." A smirk grew on the blond's face; the perverted wheels turning in his brain that had been subjected to lord knew how many drugs. But he wasn't using anything like that to come up with an idea.

_Well...since his parents aren't home... And his brother's sleeping... And we're alone in his room... Door shut... No interruptions on their way until two in the morning or some fucking ridiculous time like that..._

Meanwhile, Kyle was at ease, not sleeping yet but slowly on the road to doing so, unaware of the thoughts racing through Kenny's mind like a NASCAR in full gear. He was still thinking about the other boy in the room, just in a less _sexual_ way.

However, when Kyle suddenly felt warm breath brush his face as he was drifting further and further from consciousness, he surged right back to the real world. Warm air? The heat wasn't on high enough... And the air conditioning didn't blow at him from only one direction...

The green eyes slowly opened, raising a reddish eyebrow in slight curiosity as the forms of his bedroom appeared before him, the moonlight making the room only a little bit lighter.

The redhead's eyes widened as he gazed up into a pair of blue eyes, Kenny's lips curved into a perverted smirk while he loomed over the boy, trapping him from moving by having a leg and a hand mounted on each side of Kyle. The gleam to his eyes was even more devilish than usual, practically begging for horns to pop out from under the blond locks.

"Hey," Kenny said coolly, seeing not a thing wrong with being on top of Kyle, staring down at him.

"K-KENNY!" Kyle piped, cheeks flushing in a matter of mere moments, turning darker as he tried to morph into the mattress, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

"Shh..." Kenny lifted a hand and put his index finger to Kyle's mouth, "Calm down and shut up before you wake the little bastard in the other room. Or at least save the screaming for a bit." His tone didn't change as he spoke, thought the gleam in his eyes shined brighter and brighter accompanied by his smirk curving more and more wickedly.

Kyle frowned, then grabbed Kenny's wrist and moved the boy's hand off of him.  
"What are you talking about _now_?" Kyle asked, sitting up in the bed. Kenny moved back a bit so Kyle could sit, also being at eye level with him.

"I'm talking about us using the night to our _advantage_." Kenny's tone lowered to a more seductive one, wiggling his eyebrows a tad. He moved slightly closer to Kyle, lessening the distance between their faces, inhaling the Colgate minty fresh breath leaving Kyle's soft lips as well as breathing more on him.

"Advantage..." Kyle echoed, tilting his head to the side as he tried to figure out what Kenny meant by that (although the one made it a bit obvious). He trembled as Kenny leaned in closer, unable to deny the feeling of his heart lurching anxiously in his chest.

"You're the smartest boy in the entire school, you should be able to figure it out," Kenny said a bit quieter and lower.

Kyle thought a moment, sorting through the possibilities of what Kenny could've meant.

_Kenny...Scream later...Take advantage of the night...HE DOESN'T MEAN..._

"WAIT, YOU AREN'T IMPLYING..." Was he really suggesting they used the night to go _all the way_?

"Come on," The blond whispered, a slight chuckle tacked onto the edge of his words as he neared the other's face, the distance between them quickly disappearing, "You _know_ it would be a good idea. And I know you _want_ to..." Kenny's lips were nearly touching Kyle's at that point; close enough to feel the heat radiating from the Jewish boy's lips and breath, eyes staring deeply into the pools of green directly in front of him.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out at first, overwhelmed by the blue he so loved glistening before his eyes and absorbing the body heat that seemed to beat on him like the sun. His train of thought ran off track, switching to a more dazed and winding path.

"You're not high are you?" Kyle asked, the last bit of logic still riding the thought train speaking up before other emotions attempted to take over.

"If I'm high, you must be worse than crack," Kenny joked, "Now shut up and let's start fucking."  
"WHA-" Kyle's cheeks went bright red, about to call out when he felt the blond's lips nearly slam against his, cut off from talking any more.

The kiss was rough; Kenny's force pushing Kyle back as he let nothing tie him down. He crawled on the bed to get closer still, wanting there to be as little space between them as he could make possible.

Kyle, meanwhile, nearly fell back on his bed, the amount of assertive force almost knocking him back. He couldn't even breathe with Kenny kissing him like that. But, none the less, he kissed back, fighting to match Kenny's forcefulness as best as he could.

Since Kyle's mouth was already open, Kenny saw no problem with parting his lips some, then slipping his tongue into the redhead's mouth. He tried to lick every smooth tooth he could, tapping against the moist inside of Kyle's cheeks as he explored the boy's mouth with a lustful yearning behind his power. Kyle countered the invading force with his own tongue, tangling his with the other boy's in some form of dance.

The Jew gripped the bed sheets, clinging to clumps of cloth to maintain a locked sitting stance as opposed to collapsing back from lack of support. Kyle heard his heart pumping clearly, the sound banging against his eardrums. Air seemed to be in short quantity, the oxygen level lowering rapidly in his body as adrenaline surged in its absence. Though, he still had to breathe.

Kenny knew that, so he sharply pulled back, a shimmering string of saliva connecting the inside of Kyle's mouth to the corner of Kenny's lips. He breathed heavily; face red from the aggressive approach in kissing the redhead, oxygen as much of a priority and necessity to him as it was to Kyle. Kyle, meanwhile, gasped for air, inhaling the sweet oxygen like it was the last of its kind, rouge colouring his entire face.

Kenny looked at Kyle as he retained a proper breathing control, smiling at him, satisfied at what he'd done.

"So," Kenny said over Kyle's still heavy breathing, "Do you think you can stop me?" The devilish smirk returned to his face.

Kyle glanced at the blond, the loud sound of his heart beating only just lowering enough to hear the rest of the world again. He _knew_ that stopping Kenny would only fail; and he didn't want it to stop.

"I wasn't going to try..." Kyle replied, smiling a bit crookedly, "But...W-we can't wake up Ike or anything... A-a-and be gentle..." This _was_ his _first time_. Just the thought made the opacity of the red on the boy's cheeks turn an even more vivid crimson.

Kenny wiped some of the saliva from his mouth as he listened to the other boy's words, ears perking as he noticed the stammering last statement. _A virgin too? I had a feeling he was but he __**acts**__ like the most fucking adorable one I've ever met..._

"Trust me," Kenny whispered softly, looming back over Kyle, "I know what I'm doing, just lie back and enjoy every fucking moment of it..." He paused to kiss Kyle's lips softly before adding, "I'll be as gentle as I can for you, alright ya little virgin?"

Kyle's eyes narrowed at the virgin remark, though he couldn't deny that it wasn't the truth; or that the words the blond spoke made his heart flutter even more along with filling him with a feeling better than any he'd ever felt before.

"Alright..." Kyle muttered, "I trust you..." Plus, Kenny was someone who certainly knew his way around the bedroom. That fact was undeniable...

The blond smiled, kissing the redheaded boy's nose before lightly pushing Kyle against the headboard. He crept over the boy just a bit more until he could sit on his knees and still be right in front of him, bodies still touching. Without the need for using his hands to maintain balance, Kenny ran a hand through the curls of Kyle's hair, his fingers weaving in and out of the red locks. With his other hand he stroked Kyle's blushing cheek, wanting to get those 'virgin' reactions from him every step of the way. _Just some foreplay... __**Just**__ to warm 'im up some..._

"Hmm..." Kyle hummed, smiling as his muscles relaxed, leaning against the wood. His eyelids lowered, leaving him to gaze at the blond with half-lidded eyes as he felt the sensation of the caress sending tingles through his body.

Kenny gave Kyle's cheek one more light brush before he leaned down and started kissing his face, bombarding him with tender pecks from cheek to cheek, chin to forehead, and all in between. The green ushanka cap Kyle was renowned for wearing fell off as Kenny moved his hand all over the mop of curls, ruffling his hair until his fingers laced themselves tightly and securely in some of the Jewish boy's locks hand moving in a slight circular motion on the back of Kyle's head. Even if the heat was fairly cool according to the air conditioning, Kenny was trying to make the room boil, in more ways than one, already succeeding in getting the blood under Kyle's face to start burning up.

Giggles and pleasurable groans slipped from Kyle's mouth, enjoying every kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist, pulling him closer, resting his folded hands on the small of the blond's back. Kyle's body temperature was already steadily rising, along with his heart rate and his _hormones_.

The closer Kenny got to Kyle the more wildly he kissed him, sprinkling the smooches sloppily as the body heat of the two boys started mixing and igniting into a more fiery aura that encased them with the feelings they had for the other.

"Kenny..." Kyle breathed, nearly melting into the headboard. All sorts of things shot through his blood stream, chemical reactions budding and waiting to flourish with a bit more urging from Kenny.  
The blond paused, running his fingers again through the red hair, staring deeply into the green eyes, a passionate blue fire already blazing in his. A smile piqued on the rough lips that had already covered the entire area of the Jew's flushing face, Kenny already loving how Kyle said his name. _And we're not even at second yet... _To him, that just meant the trip to home was going to be full of _'cheering'_.

"Keep calling my name the more ya like it," Kenny said before taking a moment to kiss the corner of Kyle's lips, "Damn the tight asshole neighbours to hell if we get a noise complaint, you can be as loud as you want when you're fucking the one you love."

Kyle didn't have a clue why those words filled him with such delight, but they did none the less. He nodded a bit dizzily, promising that he'd listen to the blond's words and shout Kenny's name until his lungs collapsed.

Kenny's smirk flashed again, only even _more_ excited about what was to come. He kissed Kyle's lips again, and then proceeded in kissing along his jaw line. He breathed lightly on Kyle's ear, resituating his hands by having one rush down the boy's back before crossing back in front and drifting to the thigh and the other massage Kyle's shoulder.

A low moan louder than most of the others escaped the Jew's throat, the combination of the massage, the caress, and the breathing hiking up his body temperature another few degrees. He took a hand off Kenny's back and reached for the hand the blond had on his thigh, resting his hand on top of Kenny's and guiding him back and forth weakly. He felt as though he needed even more air, the cold oxygen in the room just disappearing.

At the moan, Kenny took it as a signal to lick Kyle's earlobe, soon after taking a small nibble at it to tease Kyle's hormones further.

An even louder moan escaped the redhead, gripping the thin fabric of Kenny's shirt and clutching it as if for dear life.

Kenny gave Kyle's ear one last tug before drawing back, not near done with his game plan, but thinking his shirt was getting in a bit of the way. He stopped his massaging and stroking for a moment, swiftly pulling the shirt off (although Kyle's grip on it made it a bit more difficult than it should've been) and then tossing it back after Kyle let go.

Kyle stared at the blond's pale bare chest, muscles latently chiselled in, and body as perfect as a Greek form. Just the sight made his heartbeat spike again. He lifted a hand and, slowly, reached to touch the smooth chest plates of the blond, fingertips running softly over the skin.

Kenny groaned, the fingers feeling so good along his body. He grasped Kyle's wrist and, gently, moved the boy's hand across his exposed upper body, letting Kyle's fingers swirl and make invisible designs on him. He then guided Kyle up to his heart, placing the Jewish boy's palm flat over where the organ was beating rapidly. Kenny's cheeks darkened slightly, every moment Kyle touched him making his heart go a bit quicker.

"Feel that?" Kenny asked quietly, "It's all beating 'cause of you." He smiled warmly as he watched Kyle's lips curve up into a love struck grin and the crimson of his cheeks deepen.

Then, Kenny bent down again, going for Kyle's neck. He moved Kyle's hand to the boy's side and reached for the redhead's chest, fingers flipping the collar of the pyjamas up and down like a plaything. His other hand went straight back for the thigh, resuming his slow, soothing rubbing.

"Aaah...Aaaaaah...AAAAAAAAH..." Kyle panted, shutting his eyes as the pleasing sensations surged through him like wildfire, adrenaline racing through his veins along with other chemicals setting off new reactions in his fledgling body.

As cold as the temperature outside in the snowy Rockies air was, the room felt hotter than rainforest heat, Kyle starting to feel beads of sweat form on his hairline and have a few drops start dripping. The heat only turned Kenny on more, biting the Jew's neck and kissing roughly enough that he'd leave violet marks for the morning. He quit playing with the collar and went for the buttons, undoing the first few with ease, spreading the jacket top open to give Kyle's body more air. Kisses were planted all along the redhead's collar bone before Kenny started kissing down the boy's chest as more skin was exposed.

With each kiss lower and each button undone, Kyle moaned lower and louder, rolling his head back some. His hands clutched the sheets tighter as he felt himself get _harder_.  
"Keeeenny..." Kyle mewled as the blond kissed just above the waistline of his bottoms, a bulge rising from underneath.

The call encouraged Kenny more, not to mention the size of the tent being pitched. _He's got a nice one on him..._

The blond yanked down the bottoms by the elastic waistband, also hooking his fingers around the underwear Kyle had on under that to expose the boy's standing member.

"Mmm... So _that's_ a kosher sausage~" Kenny smirked, the hand once on Kyle's thigh drifting over to the member, brushing up and down the length delicately.

Kyle shuddered, letting out a pipe from the tingling sensation on his most sensitive part. The air thinned further for him, along with his heart pounding and nearly jerking out of his chest. The heat beat on him and made sweat start running down from his forehead.

"Here..." Kenny ran his hand on the Jew's member again, making circling designs with his finger before having his thumb rub the tip, "I know what you'll like..."

"K-KENNYYYY..." Kyle yelped, bucking his pelvis up, as pleasures he'd never felt before sparked through his body. The touch... It felt so good... And the rubbing, _oh the rubbing_...

"Hey, I'm just warming up, virgin," He chuckled, rubbing his thumb harder and rougher on the tip, feeling the friction he was creating.

"KEEENNY!" Kyle cried, "K-K-KEEEENNYYY!" The blond's name rolled off Kyle's tongue as though a natural instinct, various other moans and groans leaking from his mouth.

"You think this is nice?" Kenny smirked, then bent to plant a kiss on the tip after letting go with his hand, "You'll like _this_ a shitload more..." His breath tickled the sensitive skin on the tip, only building more tension in the Jew's body. Then, taking his time, Kenny licked down the member, starting from the tip and going all the way to the base, then back up.

"KEEEEEENNY!" Kyle practically screamed that one, feeling the need to release start to rise, "OH KENNYYYYYYY!"

Up and down, Kenny's tongue licked before he took all of Kyle in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around as he sucked. The blue eyes shut as he savoured the moments he spent with Kyle in his mouth, then went back up to kiss the tip again.

Pressure and tension bubbled under Kyle's surface, inching closer and closer to coming as the moans and groans bounced against the walls.

"Don't hold it back!" Kenny shouted, his lips hovering over the tip, "If you have to come then just fucking COME!" After that, he went right back to ducking down and taking Kyle in his mouth once more.

That was it; Kyle was at his limit. Unable to hold back any longer, he released, sending a white river gushing into Kenny's mouth. Kenny, meanwhile, swallowed up every bit, Kyle's taste better than anything else in the world to him, the blond ending up gulping as much of it down as he could get.

Kyle, on the other hand, felt every muscle in his body relax, his entire body sinking, slumping, and settling against the headboard and in the mattress. His heaving pants caused his chest to rise and fall rapidly until his breathing pattern finally started to even out. The thudding echo of his throbbing heart gradually got less extreme, although he was still a little worn from the whole pleasurable experience.

"Ah..." Kyle sighed, eyes half-lidded again, looking at the blond from under his lashes, "_K-Kenny..._"

Kenny sat up, looking at the redhead when he heard him mutter his name, a small stream of white trickling from the corner of his mouth. Kenny, of course, wasn't quite done with Kyle, still wanting just one more base before calling it a night. It didn't stop him from smirking a tad when he say how utterly submissive Kyle looked sprawled out like that, the moonlight only adding effect. With a rakish glint in his devilish and lustful eyes, Kenny crawled over the Jew, looming over him as he cupped his face between his hands.

"Having a nice seven inning stretch?" The blond teased, his face nearing Kyle's, "You know we still have to make it to one more base."

"Mmmh..." Kyle still needed a few moments of recovery from all the yelling and the pleasure overload.

"Don't you give out on me; it's a bitch to fuck someone who's too damn sleep to give a fuck about what's in 'im." Kenny's playful tone and loving look made his words seem far more amusing to Kyle than they would have otherwise.

"I...I won't..." Kyle said, "Just...kiss me again first?" He batted his eyes, wearily smiling up at his lover.

Kenny smiled back, leaning in and claiming the other's lips again, less rough about that one than the others.

As they pressed their lips on one another, a beam of yellow light shot in from, not the window, but the direction of the door; illuminating a thick sliver of the room and shining on the boys.  
Kenny and Kyle immediately pulled back as the light grew and showed more and more of them, the creaking door more threatening than Death itself.

On the floor, a single shadow revealed that only one person was walking in on them; and that one person was none other than the Kyle's adopted Canadian brother Ike.

Kenny and Kyle stared at the doorway, Kyle looking far more frantic than the one on top of him. Ike stared back at them, a blank expression on his face when he saw just what the boys were doing.

"Hey Ike!" Kenny said, smiling, not noticing a thing awkward about Kyle's little brother walking in on them. _At least it wasn't his parents..._ In that case, Kenny would've panicked.

"IKE!" Kyle's voice cracked, green eyes bulging in their sockets as he stared at the black haired child in blue pyjamas. Kyle's face went redder, only this was from embarrassment.

"...Kyle..." Ike said slowly, looking at his brother and his brother's 'friend's' awkward position, "What are you doing...?"

"N-NOTHING!" Kyle blurted out, on full panic alert, "IKE, G-G-GO BACK TO BED!"

The Canadian child remained where he stood, unamused, dark eyes narrowing. People didn't scream names in the night over 'nothing'. Did Kyle think he was _blind?_

"Then why is Kenny on top of you?" Ike inquired, "And why was he kissing you? And why's your wee-wee standing up? And what's that bulge in Kenny's pants? What's that white stuff? Why were you screaming Kenny's name, Kyle? How do you expect me to get any sleep with all that noise? Wouldn't Mom and Dad have heart attacks if they saw this? _Are you doing it?"_ There was no room between questions for Kyle or Kenny to answer, the two teens just listening as Ike dropped a bomb on them.

Each painfully awkward question slapped Kyle like a cold fish, his younger brother's curiosity prying deeper into the personal matters than family bonds allowed. His cheeks lit up a bright practically glowing red from embarrassment, his head looking ready to explode.

Kenny, on the other hand, was far cooler about the predicament. Did he really care that Ike walked in on them in bed? Not really, although he was fairly irked by it. _Can't the little bastard keep out of our fucking hair when we're __**busy?**_

"NO! UH, TH-TH-THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Kyle choked out, the frantic tone in his cracking voice not exactly helping the situation, "I MEAN...UM...WE WERE...SLEEPING! NORMAL SLEEPING NOT LIKE _TOGETHER_! H-HONEST! AND KENNY WAS...ERM...SLEEPWALKING! YEAH! A-AND HE GOT UP AND CLIMBED ON HERE BECAUSE HE THOGUHT HE WAS A ZOMBIE OR SOMETHING...A-AND HE ATTACKED ME SO I GOT SCARED AND SCREAMED TO TRY AND WAKE HIM UP AND...UH...UH..._PLEASE DON'T TELL MOM AND DA—"_

He was abruptly cut off by Kenny clamping his hand over his mouth, muffling all his nervous outbursts into barely audible slurs.

"Yes, Ike, we _were_ screwing. Now go to your room, turn on loud music if you want to drown us out, and sleep," Kenny was straight forward, his tone assertive with an edge of annoyance, "And if you _dare_ tell your parents or _anyone_ about this, don't think I _won't _kick your ass, ya little shit."

He didn't care about the profanity factor or even that he was threatening a ten year old; it was what the kid would _deserve_ if he ran his mouth and got Kyle's parents (or anyone else really) involved. Kenny was sure that Mr. And Mrs. Broflovski would _love_ how the poor gutter-mouthed boy down the street took their perfect little son's virginity...

"KMM-MMEY!" Kyle nearly couldn't believe that Kenny actually said that to his little brother.

Ike's eyes turned to slits, though he knew that there was nothing he could do about anything. He may have been smart, but he was just a kid after all... Kyle and Kenny just _had_ to be put in charge and made the bosses...

"_Fine,_" Ike said, grabbing the handle and starting to close the door, "Goodnight..."

"Night, twerp~" Kenny chimed with a cheery grin.

Ike's middle finger went up before the door slammed shut, the light from the hall cut off again, leaving the duo alone in the moon's glow.

"...Little shit..." Kenny muttered as he took his hand off Kyle's mouth, rolling his eyes.

"KENNY..." Kyle whined, gaping at the blond, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hmm?" He glanced back down at Kyle, expression softening although he didn't see a single problem with the way he handled the situation, "What is it, Kyle?"

"'_What is it, Kyle?'_" The redhead mimicked in an oddly high pitched voice, "I DON'T KNOW, HOW ABOUT YOU JUST TOLD MY _LITTLE BROTHER_ THAT WE WERE _**HAVING SEX!"**_Words could scarcely express the outraged awe swirling inside him.

"Yeah...so?" Kenny was still missing what Kyle found so horrible as to stress out that much over.

Kyle pursed his lips into a tight straight line, his green eyes nearly popping out of his head. Only a flaming fire engine could rival the tone of the Jewish boy's cheeks.

"Whaaat?" Kenny pouted, "Why the cute face?" He light-heartedly pinched Kyle's cheek.

"..Are you retarded?" Kyle dryly grumbled, eyes flickering to look outside at the snowy night.

"You're a fucking sweetheart," Kenny smirked before kissing Kyle's forehead sweetly.

"Urgh..." He was _not_ giving into it! He was refusing to give in! Even if it was _really_ difficult.

"You know, you're adorable when you act all pissy," Kenny was _going_ to break Kyle's stubbornness if it was the last thing he did. They'd already gotten that far, and all he wanted was to go just a little further...

"Shut up!" Kyle snapped.

"If you keep acting this cute..." The blond went on, the come-hither tone returning to his voice, "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to resist you."

The red haired boy knew what was being implied—he couldn't refute the fact that he wanted it too—but he didn't react, still trying to keep up the illusion that he was mad at Kenny and not just give in right away. So, he kept silent, eyes locked on the moon above the mountains, the 'I'm not listening' expression on his flushed face.

Kenny smirked; leaning over Kyle and kissing the top of his head several times, buttering him up. Having played these kinds of games before (only with girls and just because he wanted mindless sex), he knew the perfect way to break Kyle's hesitation and pop the cherry.

And, since Kyle was new to these games, the strategy was rather effective, the boy eventually giving soon after the blond started peppering his head with kisses. The serious harsh line he'd forced on his lips softened and curved into a dainty smile, one more commonly found on a girl than a teenage boy. He only wished he could stay mad at Kenny as the blond kissed the top of his head one more time before reaching under his chin and tilting Kyle's head so he'd face him, smouldering blue eyes oh so inviting and alluring.

"Come on, how am I supposed to let you get away with falling asleep without poppin' that cherry of yours," Kenny said, inching his face closer, "Even if you _can_ be a pain in the ass sometimes, you're my pain in the ass." _And soon there'll be a nice pain in your ass __**real**__ soon..._

"And that's supposed to make me want to sleep with you?" Kyle muttered, flushing a tad from the words of the blond. It actually _did_ make him want to sleep with him... Shockingly.

"Of course it is," Kenny chuckled before tenderly kissing the Jew's lips, and then whispering, "Otherwise I'd just be _so __**heartbroken**_ that my McCormick charm failed me in getting it on with the smartest, _most amazing_ little fucker in the _entire world_."

"Enough of the compliment crap, just shut up and kiss me," Kyle said, yearning for the rough lips to press against his own and him feel the fire of their combined body heat as they performed an act far closer than that of mere friends.

"Now we're talking," Kyle didn't have to tell Kenny twice, the boy claiming his lover—not friend, _lover_—'slips and wrapping his arms around his waist, hands caressing the small of his back, fingertips brushing Kyle's bottom.

Kyle kissed back with a faint ferocity, wanting Kenny even more than before. He reached up and ran his fingers through the greasy blond mess of hair on the other's head, lacing his fingers in the tangled locks as he pulled Kenny closer, not wanting the kiss to end. He even parted his lips, allowing Kenny a simple entryway for his tongue to invade.

The prompt eagerness of the redhead made Kenny's confidence of this being, rather potentially, the best fuck of his life escalate, putting his fast paced sex drive into an almost dangerous acceleration. His tongue slithered between the parted lips, fiercely countering the slight intensity building in Kyle. He took one hand and used it to slowly slide the unbuttoned jacket to of Kyle's pyjamas off of him, wanting all form of clothing to disappear. With his other hand he pulled down Kyle's bottoms even more so they definitely wouldn't interfere, then reached to stroke Kyle's _other_ cheeks.

Kyle shrugged off the top as shudders rattled his spine, though they were the good kind that he enjoyed. He twisted his tongue around the intruding one in his mouth, tasting some of himself as they frenched. Moaning noises left his throat, pleasure pumping through him once again. He'd woven his fingers so deeply into Kenny's hair that they were completely secure, the boy not showing signs of releasing him any time soon.

Kenny pressed harder against Kyle, bucking against the other's member with his covered one, coaxing a sharp stifled yelp from the redhead. Knowing that he'd make no progress with his pants still on, Kenny pulled down his boxers, letting them slide off him and then flinging them onto the floor with a foot, keeping his lips smashed against the other boy's the entire time. He bucked against his member again, the tips touching, rubbing together and sparking pleasurable friction like flint sparking fire.

"_AAAAAH!"_ They both sharply drew back, each of them letting out a pleasant mewl in unison, Kyle's higher pitched cry accented harmoniously with Kenny's low groan. Their hearts throbbed, both boys panting as they bucked against one another.

With their mouths separated, Kenny slowly brought a hand to his lips, sucking his fingers in his mouth until they dripped with salvia.

"I'm gonna try and go in, okay?" Kenny asked, breathing heavily, a few streams of sweat trickling down his forehead, "If I had lube I'd use it, but we just have good ol' fashioned spit. So, if the ride's too rough for you..." He trailed off; the slobber-covered fingers headed around Kyle and over to the boy's rear, "Just tell me. I know this ain't normal for ya..." With that, he sent a finger into the redhead's hole, wriggling it as it went in. _GOD he's TIGHT..._

A sharp gasp came from the boy's mouth, the strange finger entering him a sensation he'd never felt before. At first, it was painful, an almost searing sensation jogging through the bottom half of his body. But, with a little time, it felt so _good_. Even if it hurt, Kyle just couldn't get over how utterly _fantastic _it started to feel.

"_K-Kenny...!" _Kyle said between pants, "_Th-th-that f-feels s-s-s-so __**GOOD! **__Aaaaaaaaaaaah!__**"**_

Those were just the words Kenny wanted to hear, the smirk on the boy's face growing as a drop of sweat dripped from the tip of his nose, his finger swirling inside of Kyle before a second was inserted, widening the hole even more.

Another cry came from the redhead, Kyle's green eyes shutting tightly. A tear or two formed in the corner of his eyes from the hurting in his anal area, but the hurt felt like the best thing in the universe. The Jew's pelvis rose as he felt the blond's fingers continue to wriggle and twirl inside of him, causing more pleasure with another tip-to-tip rub.

The screams, the moans, the pipes... Every sound that left Kyle's mouth was a symphony to Kenny's ears, the music goading him to scissor until the hole was just about wide enough for him to insert a different part of himself.

"Kyle, just hold on," Kenny heaved, positioning himself to thrust in, "Hold on to me and fucking scream my name when I go in you! Got it?"

The Jewish boy nodded, head rolling back as he attempted to nod, too busy groaning to make an intelligible answer through speech.

"Good..." The blond breathed, "Here it goes!" As fast as he could, Kenny pulled out his fingers and thrusted into Kyle, fitting in a bit smugly, but still getting a foothold in.

"_KENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" _Kyle just about shrieked, the tears he was holding back escaping the corners of his eyes and rushing down his cheeks. The initial entry was as painful as he could've imagined, but the pleasure as it got farther in countered and overpowered the ache. Kyle nearly clawed into Kenny's skull, yanking on the blond locks entwined with his thin fingers.

The pain from the hair pulling and the fact that Kenny's left eardrum nearly burst were only insignificant prices that the blond had to pay to get what he wanted—Kyle's virginity. Starting off slowly, Kenny thrusted into the boy, going deeper into him, growing inside. His blue eyes were slits, intensely staring at Kyle, observing each little reaction.

Kyle felt Kenny inside him, and that made everything right. It wouldn't matter how much it would ache in the morning or how 'safe' it was; those moments made up for them all. Tears rolled down his face, unable to stop the reflex. He pressed himself against Kenny's bare chest, making sounds he didn't even know were possible to make. He rocked back and forth to counter the rhythm of the thrusts. Blood boiled in his veins and under the surface of his skin, temperature rising again with the urges he'd felt only a little while before.

"_Almost..._" Kenny huffed, wrapping his arms around Kyle and thrusting in harder, quickening the pace more and more, "_There_..." He was almost completely in, just one more thrust would've done the trick...And one more thrust would make him erupt.

"_More, Kenny!" _Kyle panted breathlessly, "_More! More! MORE!"_

"_Just...a bit...further..." _Kenny shut his eyes before giving the last thrust his all; forcing himself in as far as he could go, reaching his limit as soon as he was all the way and coming, the release shooting in Kyle.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Kyle quivered, feeling the blond fill him up, burying his face in the hollow of Kenny's toasty shoulder, still gripping his hair as though he'd fall away from the earth if he let go. He was just teetering on the urge of releasing himself; put he still needed the extra push.

Kenny's tense muscles relaxed, all the pressure released. He held Kyle close to him, moving so a hand could pet the back his head. He could tell from the tenseness of the boy's muscles that Kyle was nearly there.

"Shh..." Kenny hushed the redhead, nuzzling Kyle with his cheek, "I know what'll fix you up..." With his other hand, Kenny reached for Kyle's member, roughly pressing his thumb on the tip and giving it a good hard rub to coax the second release.

"Ah...Ah..._Aaaah..." _Kyle bellowed into the blond's shoulder as he came, white spurting onto his chest along with Kenny's, the last ounce of tension leaving him and causing him to all but collapse into the boy's arms, still panting as he rested his limp form on Kenny for support. He untangled his fingers from the blond locks and let his arms flopping at his sides.

At last, the deed was _done_ and the night was made, leaving Kyle without his virginity and Kenny with a satisfied feeling that he knew couldn't be matched by any other.

"There we go..." Kenny whispered in Kyle's ear briefly, slowly pulling out of him as best he could without disturbing him too much, "Now _that's_ how to fuck..."

"Mm..." Kyle moaned, cuddling up to his lover's chest, "K-Kenny...? Can I...tell you something...?"

"Shoot," He replied tersely, holding him in a tight embrace.

"I..." Kyle hesitated, lifting his head dizzily to gaze into Kenny's eyes with his weary green ones, "I love you..."

Kenny stiffened, a small fire burning under his cheeks. He may have been one to sleep around, but not once did anyone say that... And not once did he want to say it back and mean it.

"I...love you too...Kyle..." Kenny choked out; embarrassed in a way that he actually admitted such a thing to someone.

"Hmmm..." The redhead yawned, shutting his eyes and leaning more on Kenny, "Good night..."

"...Night..." Kenny murmured back, watching the Jew's eyes gently close and his exhausted lover drift off into sleep, a warm smile on his face. He carefully moved Kyle, laying him down in the bed and tucking him in, wrapping the boy in the cosy blankets. After planting one last kiss on Kyle's nose, Kenny went to bed.

* * *

"Anyway, thank you so much for helping Kyle babysit, Kenny," Mrs. Broflovski said to Kenny.

The night passed, the boys slept in, and then got prepared for the morning, managing to hide all evidence of what they'd done. Thankfully, Kyle's parents didn't get home until after the pair had fallen asleep, missing the entire orgasmic half of the evening and not knowing a thing about how their son wasn't a virgin, having giving it away to his best friend from the more ratty side of the tracks.

"It was nothing," Kenny shrugged, his knapsack holding his belongings slumped over his shoulder as he walked over to the front door with Kyle, "It was a pleasure to come, really." The double entre of those words made it difficult to stop a smirk from forming.

"I'll see you later, Kenny," Kyle grinned, the slightest pink tint coming to his face as he glanced at the blond.

"I'll see you around too," Kenny said, rubbing the top of Kyle's cap in an attempt to ruffle his hidden hair. They both smiled at each other, the things unknown to everyone else keeping them from public display of their affections they hid behind the masked appearance of two good friends, hiding the truth of the two lovers from the rest of the world so it was only their business and only mattered to them.

Trudging footsteps form the stairs echoed through the room as Ike wandered down the stairs, dark violet circles under his eyes, making him look like a racoon rather than a Canadian.

"Ike, honey, you're awake!" His mother cheered, "You must've been tired if you slept in that long.

Ike only groaned, rubbing an eye and shooting a glare at Kenny, blaming him more than his brother for the lack of sleep. Kenny smiled, more than happy to have been the cause for Ike's sleep deprivation.

"Uh...H-he stayed up really late," Kyle said, biting his lip as he looked between his brother and secret lover, "Y-yeah...We thought we put him to bed at ten..."

"Ike," Mrs. Broflovski frowned, looking at the younger of her children, "You were supposed to be asleep by then, what happened? You know, if you stay up late, I won't let you have any sleepovers at any of your friend's houses."

"Urgh...That's okay..." Ike groaned, stretching a bit before putting on a sneering face, looking past his mother so his eyes were on Kenny and Kyle, "Sleepovers are gay anyway."

The boy let out a silent chuckle, then turned around and walked away, leaving Mrs. Broflovski partially confused and unbelieving of her son's language while leaving Kyle and Kenny to look at on another from the corners of their eyes, both of them blushing since they knew what Ike really meant.

_**The End**_


End file.
